Lost in own words
by Sarah's Love
Summary: Running off to the woods Kagome gets Kidnapped by the darkest person known, Naraku dundundunnn...what will happen when Sesshomaru finds out? and what will happen to Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Inu Yasha***

"Inu Yasha SIT!!!!!!" Kagome screeched, Running into the woods crying.

**BOOM!**

"Kagome!!!! Come back! Its not what you think" Inu Yasha yelled after her trying to get out of the crater he made. But he went still when Kikiyo grabbed his arm to keep him with her.

"You go we are over!" Kikiyo stated coldly, still not letting go of his arm.

"I have to go after Kagome shes my friend, KAGOME!!!!" Inu Yasha ran in the direction Kagome went. He came to a halt when he smelt Naraku.

***Kagome's Presence***

Not looking where she was going she hit a tree and fell. Crying her eyes out. In the distance she could here Inu Yasha yelling for her so she got back up and started to run. She tripped over a log and fell in to a thorn bush getting cut up. She tried to get back up but couldn't. "_Whats the use why am i running?" _Kagome just lied there until she sensed Shikon jewels. She could here a evil laugh behind her, but when she turned no one was there.

"Kagome!!!! Move!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled but it was to late Naraku grabbed Kagome with out warning. A black cloud followed up and covered them when it dispersed Kagome and Naraku was gone. All that was left was the echo of Kagome's scream and some blood on the ground.

***Sesshomaru's Presence***

A scream was herd from the distance. The smell of blood rushed into Sesshomaru's nose. "The miko" Sesshomaru stated out load. He ran into the woods looking for her. _"Why do i smell her blood shouldn't she be with my half brother?"_ His ear twitched when he herd Inu Yasha scream out Kagome. All the sudden the foul stench of Naraku came to his senses. Another scream was herd and the smell of the miko and Naraku were gone. He ran to where the smell of the miko's blood. On the ground was Inu Yasha knocked unconscious. Sesshomaru smirked but then frowned when there was no sight of the miko.

* * *

This is my first story i have ever shown so please be nice about the comments and i will write some more soon! 3


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Inu Yasha***

"Where am I?" Kagome whispered. She tried to get up but failed and fell the the ground. "I'm to week..." A laugh came out of the shadows, a young man appeared in front of her. He had fiery red hair with green eyes and freckles. "Who are you?" Kagome asked getting ready for fight if needed.

"I am Hunter, and no need to get ready to fight, I am trapped in here just like you, Kagome-Sama." The young man said from the shadows.

"How do you know my name? What are you?" Kagome asked noticing his scaly tail.

"I am a Doragon Youki **(dragon if you dont know) **and I know every thing there is to know." Hunter said with a smile and a flick with his tail.

"Okay Hunter where are we?" Kagome asked really not knowing.

"We are in Naraku's dungeon of course."

"Why are you here then?"

"I know where the remaining jewel shards are, and before you ask why you are here its to get Inu Yasha to come save you..."

"Hes not going to Kikiyo is the one he loves and will ever love."

"Yes but there's a twist to be known but i must not speak of because we dont need to be herd."Hunter said going back into the shadows when a door creaked open. Kagome hid in the shadows the best she could. A tall Dark shadow walked a cross the room. An evil laugh came to her ear as a bowl of some kind of substance dropped down in front of her.

"Eat Naraku would be very unpleasant if you didn't." The shadows voice mourned. He walked out the door with another laugh. As Kagome picked it up she nearly puked but she had to eat something...

"Kagome-Sama dont eat that!" Hunter whispered through the shadows.

"Why?"

"Its a memory loss potion dont eat it!"

"Okay what to do with it?" Hunter got up took the food away from her and dumped it in a hole.

***Sesshomaru's Presence***

_"Miko where are you?"_ Sesshomaru thought flying through the clouds of cold air. Getting the sent of Kagura Sesshomaru came to a halt and followed the sent. Kagura was sitting in a tree watching his half brother Inu-Yasha. Listening closely he could hear Kikiyu.

"Inu-Yasha i could never be mad at you for that long i missed you to much." Kikiyu whispered in to Inu-Yasha's ear as she slid her self in to his lap.

_"Yuck." **"Just grab Kagura and leave."**"Fine" _Sesshomaru and his beast thought. Sneaking up behind her he slipped his arm around her waist and took off to the nearest cave.


End file.
